Sleep away camp
by Search for Salvation
Summary: Calvin goes to sleepaway camp and makes freinds and plots
1. Chapter 1

Hi I love Calvin and Hobbes so that is why I'm doing this don't hate me if anything goes wrong!

It all started with the casserole.

"Ewwwwwww Mom why did you have to make this casserole it tastes disgusting!"

"Just taste it honey" said Calvin's mom.

Calvin put it in his mouth.

"I am managing to digest it!"

"It's climbing up the slide!"

"I'm fighting the urge!"

"It's resisting with tanks!"

"Seein' the light!"

From inside Calvin's body came a muffled sound of firearms and the shout of, "Ready… Aim… Fire! At ease troops!"

For at that moment, Calvin opened his mouth with a face melting belch.

"That's it young man you're going to your room and you're going to take your noodle salad with you!"

Calvin went upstairs with his plate.

He opened the door to his room and said, "Hey Hobbes come and eat this noodle salad!"

Out from under the bed came Hobbes nodding his head.

Calvin dove under his bed to the metotropilis inside.

There is floating houses, a freeway where hover cars were speeding.

"Hey Calvin what's up!?"

Said Calvin's friend Chuck who lived in this place.

"Nothing just came here to R&R"

"Well no time for that your wanted at the post office, mail man said you got a package that sounds ticking."

Calvin raced for the mail man and picked up the package.

He shook it and said, "Hmmm a bomb must be from uncle Jay!"

Yay first chapter cliff hangger


	2. Chapter 2 BOmbs and seriousness

Hey everybody if anybody is reading this this is my first fanfic and second chapter!

* * *

Calvin quickly threw the package into a nearby sewer and took off to jump behind a passing truck.

"Aawww uncle Jay always thinking about me."

At that second the package exploded and from the ashes came a note that read:

_Hi Calvin, I just hope you exploded in that, if you didn't then you're probably reading this so to get to the point I'm sending you away to sleep away camp._

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! It will be like a sleepover except more fun mischief and longer Ok fine I'll go because fun and mischief!"

Calvin ran to the end of the town and said good bye to John and took a rocket pack to fly out of the town.

When Calvin climbed out from under the bed the casserole was already gone.

"Hey Hobbes we are going to sleepaway camp."

"Allright!"

Calvin opened his window and pulled out his stupendous man costume.

He dove into his closet and pulled on his costume.

He then jumped out of the closet pulled out some ropes from a drawer and hung them out the window.

"C'mon Hobbes we have to escape and go get Jason."

"Do we have to get him to come with us?" asked Hobbes.

"Yes."

"Just C'mon."

"Okay you ten year old weenie I just wanted to finish this chapter."

Hobbes climbed out the window and so did stupendous man.

They ran to Jason's house right across the street.

They ran all the way to the tree house.

Calvin jumped and caught a branch Hobbes just climbed.

When they got to the top they pushed a red button in the wall.

An Eye Scanner came out of the wall and scanned both pairs of eyes.

"Eye scans accepted." it said in a robotic voice.

A keyboard appeared out of the wall and Calvin typed in Jason's name.

"Calling Jason." Said the robotic voice.

* * *

Hoped you like it please review and check out my bro's fanfic grounded for life on calvin and hobbes!

BY" shinobisupersayian

Peace out next chapter tomorrow.

Yours in the third dimension,

Tyde Mokomochi


	3. Chapter 3 Jason and the spies

Okay so it isn't tomorrow but I'm bored so their!

* * *

After the robotic voice stopped beeping, the window in the tree house opened and in came Jason.

"S'up?" he asked.

"I'm going to sleepaway camp, wanna come?" Calvin asked.

"Okay are we like gonna meet girls?" asked Jason.

"Of course, and we are going to plot revenge and sabotage It's gonna be so fun!" Calvin explained.

"Well, should I pack?" Jason asked.

"Uh-hu."

"I'm going to go back to my house to pack."

Calvin climbed out of the tree house and ran to the other side of the street.

He jumped onto the rope and climbed up it to his window where he went inside.

"Hobbes I need your help." Said Calvin digging through his closet.

Calvin pulled out his transmorgifier.

"Yeah what?"

"I'm going to transmogrify myself into a chair it's going to be your job to replace me with a chair from the table so I can spy on my parents."

"Okay, but why do you want to spy on your parents?"

"So I can figure out why their sending me away."

"But they didn't know your going away Uncle Jay sent it."

"They probably told Uncle Jay to do that to me."

"Whatever." Said Hobbes.

Calvin climbed under the box.

Hobbes turned the dial to kitchen chair.

Then pressed the button.

A flash of light came from under the box.

* * *

Next chapter is gonna be about Calvin the chair spy and it's gonna be in Calvin's point of view.

Peace out!

Yours crazily,

Tyde


	4. Chapter 4 Reconniasiance

Hey I'm trying to catch up with my bro that's why I'm updating so quick.

Remember Calvin's P.O.V.

* * *

All I heard was chewing then voices.

I was downstairs in the kitchen as a chair.

"What do you think about Calvin going to camp?" asked my mom.

"Well I think we should let Jay take the kid to sleep away camp." Said my dad.

"Well, okay, but how are we going to break it to him?" asked my mom.

"I think we should bribe him with money." Suggested my dad.

"No I think we should say either he goes their or he goes to stay the whole summer with Uncle Jay." Said mom.

"That's good!" said dad.

Mom and dad pushed out their chairs and started walking up the stairs.

_Help, Hobbes, Help!_ I tried to scream.

But I was a chair I can't talk.

But I can move.

I jumped up and down until I hit the table and a knife fell from it.

It stabbed me in the lap.

Hobbes heard something and came down stairs.

He came down to see a knife sticking out of my lap.

He probably remembered that I had transmogrified because he said, "Hold on Calvin I'll get your transmorgifier gun."

He ran upstairs and I was stuck here.

I heard a thumping sound coming from upstairs.

I saw Hobbes jumping down the stairs gun in hand.

He shot it at me and I became human again while a knife fell from my lap.

"C'mon lets get upstairs before your parents realize your missing." Said Hobbes.

We ran up the stairs and into my room.

I jumped into bed and started reading a comic book.

Hobbes slumped onto the floor.

* * *

Next chapter regular P.O.V.

Peace Out!

Yours in reconnaissance,

Tyde!


	5. Chapter 5 Authors note

Hi this is going to be an authors note so just take it easy I'll make chapter 6 after this okay

* * *

Hi fans or a fan,

This is Tyde and I won't be able to update on Sunday to Friday so chill out.

I just wanted to explain why I'm updating so fast okay.

I'm probably going to get to the 20th chapter by Sunday so relax.

* * *

Bye-Bye

Peace out!

Yours in espionage,

Tyde!


	6. Chapter 6 Taking it well

Okay so chap 6

Yay!

* * *

Calvin was lying in bed reading one of his favorite comics when his mom and dad came in.

"Oh their you are. Calvin uncle Jay is going to take you to sleep away camp in London. You are going to go or your going to have to stay with Uncle Jay all summer."

"Okay." Said Calvin

"Can Jason come" he asked.

"Sure if his parents let him."

"Yay!

Calvin's parents stepped out of the room and Calvin could hear them discussing.

"He took that pretty well."

Then they walked down the stairs.

"That went well they didn't suspect anything." Said Calvin.

Spaceman Spiff was landing his craft on planet 1z78fg.

He was going to spy on the gorgilons of this planet to see their plans for capturing him.

He jumps through a window and overhears their king talking to chief general.

"We will trap him in galaxy 429 and get him stuck in 2d. Then we will fry him into a toasty crisp."

Ahah!

Spiff had captured their plans.

Spiff jumps out the window.

He grabs a deep fry grenade from his ship and throws it through the window.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!"

He escapes with the plans for his capture.

That was the situation now.

* * *

I like the space man spiff situation thing.

Peace out!

Yours in tranquility,

Tyde!


	7. Chapter 7 Packing and snacking

Yay!

7

* * *

After the spaceman spiff situation Calvin started packing his bag. 

He stuffed it full of clothes, exploring stuff, his stupendous man costume and a lot of other things too.

"I'm going to see if Jason needs any help packing or something."

Calvin climbs out the window, runs to the treehouse does the eye scanning thing.

Jason comes through the window from out of his balcony and climbs the ladder to the tree house.

"Yeah?"

"Need any help packing?" asked Calvin.

"Sure"

So while they are packing the same things that Calvin packed they snacked down on tasty treats.

"Should I bring my locate-o-tron?" asked Jason.

"Sure." said Calvin.

* * *

**LATER...**

"Mom, dad are you really let me go on a plane all by myself." Calvin asked.

"No, Jaon's coming too." They said.

"Yahoooo!" Calvin shouted.

"Calm down." His parents said.

"How can I calm down when I'm going on aplane to London by myself and Jason and then Uncle Jay is going to take us to the sleep away camp and Jason and me arre going to meet chicks!"

His mom looked disgusted.

His dad said, "Atta boy son!"

His mom punched his dad.

"Yeah no chicks!" said his dad.

When Calvin's mom turned his back Calvin's dad gave him a slient thumbs up.

Calvin looked inside his suitcase where Hobbes was happily lounging on a couch.

See when Hobbes enters a contained space like a suitcase it automatically turns into a third dimension house that takes place as Hobbes favorite place.

"Evreythings going good." Calvin whispered to Hobbes.

Calvin ran to catch up with his parents.

* * *

I'm going to stop until I can get somthing exciting so I'll have fans.

Peace out!

Yours in reality

Tyde!


	8. Chapter 8 Ride in the backseat

I'm gonna write this so people can actually try to be intrested cause all my other chapters have been a bunch of crap.

* * *

Calvin felt a seperation when he let go of his suitcase on luggage inspection later it was going to be put on the plane in the back and Calvin couldn't talk to Hobbes until he got to London. 

After Calvin got on the plane Jason arrived.

"Whats the matter you look kinda nervous?" He asked.

"I gotta get Hobbes." Calvin said.

"But he is all the way in the luggage compartment of the plane." Jason argued.

"I gotta get him." Calvin said again.

"And miss the first class perks and priveleges?" Jason asked.

"See ya!" said Calvin as he got up from the seat.

Jason didn't come.

Calvin whizzed past the people that were coming from the runway to get on the plane.

He ran to the bathroom closed the door behind him and stood on the toilet.

Calvin opened the vent and jumped into it crawling throughout the whole plane's mechanisim.

He found the pet carriage.

It was meowing and barking and "Polly want a cracker"ing very loudly.

He passed that and right next to that was the luggage carriage.

He busted a vent with his lucky "Ballistic missle form god" otherwise known as his lucky rock.

Calvin jumped down the pipeand fell onto the top of someone's bag that opened and out sprayed a jar of cookies.

"I'll save theese for Hobbes." he said.

He looked around for the bag with a ticket that had C.H. on it.

He found it under neath a bag full of tuna sandwhich's.

How ironic.

Calvin opened the bag and found Hobbes sitting on the couch watching the show called "Sabrina the teenage witch".

"C'mon Hobbes we are busting you out!" Said Calvin.

He picked up Hobbes as his tiny self and laid him on the ground.

Hobbes grew big and furry.

"I missed you Hobbes." said Calvin hugging Hobbes.

They then stacked up suit cases so they could reach the pipe and get out.

Hobbes first then Calvin.

They crawled through the vent and came to the bathroom where they dropped down and landed on the floor with a thud.

Calvin opened the door.

He carried Hobbes under his arm to his seat in first class.

"Hi Jason" they both said.

They sat down and watched the movie that was showing.

It was "Shrek 3"

They laughed their heads off.

* * *

Next chapter if I get fans is gonna be about when they arrive.

Peace out!

Yours in regularity,

Tyde!


	9. Chapter 9 When we got their

This one is going to be in Jason's point of veiw. And it is dedicated to Naruhinafan2010!YaY!

* * *

When we got their we went through baggage retrieval.

Then we went outside to take a look.

It was very cold so we shook.

We looked around and a there was a bunch of people waving signs with people's names on them.

We looked around and we saw a sign that said Jason and Calvin.

We went over their and we said "Hello?

"You must be Calvin and Jason." The man holding the sign said.

He looked at me and said, "Hi Calvin."

He must of gotten me mixed up with Calvin.

"Umm I'm Jason." I said.

"Oh." Then he said the same exact thing that he said to me to Calvin.

He took us to his car and opened the door for us, the car was a red for-wheel drive.

Inside the car was a man wearing a leather jacket that looked expensive.

"Hi I'm Uncle Jay." Said the man.

We said hi and shook his hands.

Calvin said,"This is a very nice car you have Uncle Jay."

He nodded.

* * *

I'm bored but I promise that I will give you a better chapter tommorow.

Peace out!

Yours in whatever,

Tyde!


	10. Chapter 10 Jason and the argonauts

This is gonna skip ahead to when they are at the summer camp.

* * *

**_DAY 1:_**

Jason and Calvin thought hanging out with Uncle Jay was ok but they didn't think it was that exciting.

So the day after that Uncle Jay drove them to the outskirts of town where their sleppaway camp was.

Uncle Jay went back to his house and thorugh the megaphones staioned around the camp they heard somebody saying something about the Argonauts a famous rock band,"Today we will be going to see a concert in honor of the first day of camp!" it said.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!_

They piled onto te bus and they were about to take off when suddenly it broke down.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I have to get their!" said Jason.

Jason then took the fuse box out of the engine shaped it into rockets and poured his lucky bottle of nitrogen into them.(He was a super genius.)

All the kids piled onto the bus and Jason started the rockets and 3-2-1 lift off!

Jason steered the bus onto the highway and drove it aat lightspeed it was only a matter of time like 3 seconds before they reached the stadium.

Jason breaked as hard as he could but still his backside crashed into Big Ben and it crumpled.

No one was harmed and evreyone was so excited they didn't notice they had crashed into Big Ben.

Evreyone except Jason.

He came out of the bus looked at the remains of Big Ben and said. "Ooopseis. HULK SMASH!"

Jason laughed.

They ran toward the stadium.

They took their seats and it started.

When it was in the middle Jason said, "This isn't good enough!"

Jason said he was going to the bathroom to Calvin and snuck off.

Jason wen't into the bathroom and into a stall.

He stood on the toilet and jumped onto the stall's wall climbed into the open airvent and crawled.

He crawled until he looked down and saw the dressing room for one of the band members.

He dropped onto the floor and rolled under the desk.

He looked around and saw that no one was their.

Jason got out of the desk and peeked out the door.

He saw no one so he crept along.

He then heard voices coming towards him and looked around.

No where to hide.

The voices kept getting closer.

Jason was frantic.

Finally the people came and walked right by they didn't see anything.

That was because Jason had put both feet and both hands onto the walls and climbed to get a grip on a pipe and hang on until they passed.

Jason jumped down and ran for the backstage.

Once he got their a guard spotted him and asked, "Do you have permission?"

"No." He said.

"Well then, get out of here!" He said.

Jason ducked under the guards legs and ran.

The guard followed.

Jason ran onto the stage and stopped.

Millions of people were watching him.

The argonauts stopped playing and looked at him, looked at each other and shrugged.

They kept on playing.

Jason was stunned but then he became unparalyzed and grabbed a guitar and started shredding with the band.

He rocked until the end of the concert.

The whole camp got kicked out of the place at the end.

* * *

Hope you liked it I tried to make it very interesting.

Peace out!

Yours in regularity,

Tyde!


	11. Day 2

Hi finally elventh chapter !

* * *

**_Day 2_**

When Jason and Calvin woke up. They brushed their teeth and lined up at the door for breakfast beforeanyone was even awake.

That got Calvin thinking, if he timed it just right he could run to the cabin where the girls slept and get revenge on the girl who splled lemonade onto him.

He ran out of the cabin and ran to the cabin as fast as he could.

When he got their he was panting so he took deep breaths and he opened the door.

Nothing prepared him for what he saw.

It was like last night they had had a wild blow out party a rave!

This made Calvin mad.

"Focus on your job Calvin," He whispered to himself.

He sneaked over to the right side of the cabin found the girl with soda in her hand and then Calvin poured it into his her hair.

She didn't wake up which was good.

He took all her clothes, ran down to the lake, and threw them in.

He ran back to the cabin just when he heard the shrill sound of "AAAAAAEEEEEEYYYYYIIIIGGGGHHHH!"

Calvin smirked and got into the breakfast line.

* * *

At archerey. 

Calvin knoced the arrow into his bow and puleed it back to his nose.

He let go and it went through the flour bag that was the target.

it went far into the woods.

"WWWW OOOOOOWWWWW!" said Calvin

The archery teacher apllauded.

They next went to swimming where Calvin asked a girl named shannon to the dance.

She said yes and calvin dived into the pool doing acrobatics as a way of saying YYYYYAAAAAYYYY!

Calvin swam to the bottom of the pool and stayed their for 15 minutes.

He was doing dance moves as another way of saying yay!

He pushed off and shot up.

He broke th surface with a dolphin cry.

he came out and went over to his already made arch enemy and pushed her in.

HE felt like he could do anyhthing hee would be the top dog.

* * *

This is just what i did except some of it which i wont tellyou

PEacuot


	12. Day 3

Well i am updating so fast becasue my brother wants me too.

* * *

**_DAY 3_**

When Calvin woke up he immeidaltleay woke up hobbes.

"C'mon hobbes lets go rummage through other people's stuff Calvin had been wanting to do that for so long.

"Whatever." Hobbes said.

First, they went to a kid named eric's stuff, Eric was 9, and didn't belong in Calvin's group.

First, they put gloves on and took all his underwear into the bathroom and put it in the toilet.

"FFFLLLUUUSSSHHH!!!"

Next they took his camera and got all the film out of it.

Then they went to the other side of the cabin where another group slept.

First they took all the flashlights from them and also dropped them down the toilet.

Next, they took a kids notebook, it said

_Dear journal,_

_I love Carry a girl in a group she is pretty, smart, and funny_

_I think I'm going to ask her to go to the dance with me!_

_Signed,_

_Ronald!_

Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other.

This scheme was total personal invasion and embarresment but it would also be a matchmaking thing if Carry knew.

Calvin and Hobbes ran out of the cabin and into the cool refreshing air.

For the second time this week they went to the girls cabin.

They quietly sneaked in and put the page on Carry's chest.

They ran out and put on their swimsuits.

Evreybody then woke up.

They all started to get dressed and Eric couldn't find any underwear so he went commando under his swimsuit.

Hobbes lied down on Calvin's bed and went to sleep.

They all lined up and walked to flag raising where they raise the London flag.

They had a normal breakfast and then went to swimming.

Calvin hung out with Shannon and played with Jason.

Then they went Canoeing where they had to paddle with their hands for a game.

Calvin and his team tipped the boat over and seam.

They lost but they had fun.

After that they went to make icecream with a hand crank.

It was sssssssssssoooooooooo good!

Calvin had three cups and a brain freeze.

They then had snack where they had goldfish and kool-aid.

They went to archery again and again Calvin was the star camper.

They had lunch in which Jason and Calvin concocted a foodfight with the likes of chicken and salad.

They were sent to their cabin to clean themselves up and get ready for horseback riding.

They went to horseback riding and road on a trail.

Calvin got the horse named popcorn and Jason got Jasper the shrimp.

POpcorn the trouble maker kept getting ahead of who he was suppossed to be behind and suddenly stopping to eat grass.

After they did that they went back to their cabin's and hung out.

Calvin got a care package from his mom and dad.

It had sweedish fish and a crossword book.

Calvin ate half the sweedish fish and saved the rest for Shannon at the dance.

They had dinner and then went to bed.

When they were sure ereybody was asleep they got up and formed their nightclub.

It wasn't a real nightclub it was a club that pulled pranks in the night because they couldnt sleep.

* * *

This is seriously like my autobyography of camp it didn't sound so excititing but it seriouslouy was!

PEceout!  
Tyde Moko.


	13. Chapter 13 Day 4

Hi i am jsut trying to get this over witht.

* * *

**_DAY 4_**

When Calvin woke up he immedialty went to the bathroom holding his stomach.

The sound was so loud that it woke up evreybody in the cabin.

When Calvin got out he was stared down by the waking people.

They got dressed and had a normal flag raising and breakfast.

After that they went canoeing where they had a paddle fight.

Inside the canoe.

They were flipped over then they started rolling around in the water strangling each other.

Let me say who "they" are.

They were Calvin and another kid named you geussed it Ronald.

Ronald was really mad at Calvin for looking through his stuff.

Even though Ronald had got a date in the end.

The counselor split it up and took 5 minutes off their pool time.

So next they went to the pool and Calvin had 5 minutes off.

In that 5 minutes he managed to make the lifeguard go mad, one of the counselors puke, make ten kids get rabies and liter the place with smoke.

New record.

Never give Calvin spare time

After that they got in the pool and had to evacuate to the bottom of the pool as long as they could hold their breath so they could clear away the smoke.

After that they went and had snack where Calvin threw popcorn and passerbyers.

After that they went rockclimbing.

Calvin reached the top but then unexpectedly dropped stink bombs on the people below him.

They went to lunch were Calvin sat with Shannon and discussed the topic of Ketchup with anything tastes good quite intelligently.

After that Calvin and his cabin went to their cabin to rest.

Calvin couldnt wait for archery he had something planned that would scar evreybody's minds forever.

Later at archery CAlvin aimed his arrow for the target then quickly changed direction and shot a hive of hornets.

Calvin and Jason ran into the bathroom for shelter.

After they heard the cries for help they went back outside.

All the hornets had stung Eric and because he was right next to Calvin.

Calvin apologized and gave him some honey as a token of affection.

Eric accepted it and started eating.

Then suddenly a whole hive of bees came out, took his honey, and stung him.

Calvin laughed so hard he almost cried.

After that was of course the dance.

Calvin got ready with the clothes he picked out.

He brushed his teeth used listerine and clone and deodorant.

He wasn't taking any chances.

Man, he looked sharp.

He stuffed his sweedish fish he was savung for Shannon in his pocket.

Calvin then had a normal dinner but after that the dance.

Shannon taught Calvin how to do some of the dances.

Then they there came a slow song.

Shannon didn't need to teach hin that.

They slow danced and then had some snow cones.

After that Calvin gave Shannon his sweedish fish.

She quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran away.

Calvin blushed.

Jason and Ronald came up to him.

"OOOHHHHHHOOOOHHHHHH! Dr.Love P.ging doctor love!"

CAlvin didn;t know what it meant eather.

Calvin went back to the cabin and packed up his stuff.

"Best camp ever!" he whispered.

* * *

NExt will be the lasst chapter were Calvin goes home and hes in for a suprise.

HAGHHAHAHGHA!

Tyde Moko.


	14. Fit End

Hi this is me currently writing fromm my brothers computer becasue mine is knoced out cold.

* * *

The End

Calvin had been lonley just sitting on the bus staring out the window.

They reached the rainy airport place with the bus.

Calvin got off and went to go sit down on the chairs waiting for uncle Jay.

Nobody got there in the next hour.

Calvin took out Hobbes and put him in the seat next to him.

"Well, I guess it's over just you and me."'

Hobbes refused to talk because he had been stuffed into a suitcase.

Calvin put him back.

He then just sstared at the blank Tv screen.

Just then what a suprise.

Shannon came over to him and sat down.

"I thought you lived in London?"

Asked the astonished Calvin.

"Not anymore, my dad got a job in america!"

She said.

"Where are you living?" Calvin asked.

"North Carolina." she said.

Calvin was getting excited.

"Which city?'

"Raleigh."

"Which neighborhood?"

"Cripple drive."

Calvin got really excited he knew where she was living.

She was living in the house next to his that was for sell.

"Why are you so excited?" she asked him.

"Because we're next door neighbors!"

HE could no longer contain it anymore.

Just as Uncle jay came up and said, "Calvin don't do that!"

Calvin sstood on his chair andjumped while pumping his fist in the air.

It knoced over a low hanging light, the light fell it hit the wall spreading into flames.

"CCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Calvin and Shannon were already running from the flames.

Uncle Jay chasing them.

What a fit ending!"

Then end!

* * *

Finally!

i'll make more about more stuff!

Tyde Moko.


End file.
